


Smile for the Camera

by Anonymous



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom!Akira, Dom/sub, Gunplay, Hairbrush Spanking, Handcuffs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Punishment, Rape Roleplay, Roleplay, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Sub!Akechi, Subspace, bottom!Akechi, top!Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Akechi is doing a livestream interview answering questions from fans. The leader of the Phantom Thieves decides to interrupt and punish him for all the things the detective has said against them.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 211
Collections: Anonymous





	Smile for the Camera

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags. This work features more intense play than the previous spanking works. Everything is consensual, but the content may be upsetting to some even in consensual roleplay.

Akechi gave the camera a charming smile as the livestream started. “Hello! My name is Akechi Goro. This is a bit unorthodox for my usual interviews, but then again so is the subject of this interview. Today I’ll be answering questions submitted by you all, my wonderful fans, and I thought it would be best to give such a personal interview in a more personal setting,” he explained. He was not looking forward to this at all. Playing the sweet, innocent, patient detective prince in his own home? In the one place he could let his mask break for a bit? Not to mention the types of questions he was expecting. He’d only previewed a few before coming to the conclusion that most were mundane questions about his personal life; what was his skincare routine, what did he look for in girls, was he seeing anyone at the moment, etc. As if he’d answer that last one truthfully even if there was anything to tell.

“For our first question – what type of girls do you prefer to date?” he feigned a blush and slightly bashful look. “Oh my. That’s a very forward one to start with,” he joked, keeping a pleasant smile on his face as he raged inside. “Well, I’m not really looking for a partner right now given how much I have going on between detective work and my studies, but I would say I have a preference anyone with a kind heart and understanding of my work.” There. That was a good enough non-answer right?

“Second question – why do you defend the Phantom Thieves regarding Okumura’s death?” This would probably the only question related to his work that he would find today, and unfortunately it was one he’d answered in other interviews plenty of times. “The Phantom Thieves should be brought to justice for what they have done and I stand by that. But they have never killed anyone in the past, and with their popularity at the height it was before the death of Okumura, it would be fitting to say that this is someone framing the thieves in my opinion,” he explained for what must be the tenth time.

“Next question – do you have anyone special in your life?”

_Don’t think about him, don’t think about him,_ he thought as images of cute barista with messy hair and a rare, wonderful smile crossed his mind. If only things were different…

“My, this is even more forward than the first question,” he laughed nervously. “As I said for the first question; my life unfortunately doesn’t leave a lot of time for me to meet anyone special, let alone maintain a relationship with someone. Maybe someday though!”

He gave another dazzling smile before reaching for the next card when a flash of red stood out. _What’s this..?_ He moved the cards around until a red and black one came into view. His eyes widened at the sight of it – a calling card. He felt a chill pass through him but kept up his facade. “Seems like one of you is quite the joker,” he laughed, internally wincing at his word choice. He lifted the card and flipped it over to read. “’To the charming second coming of the detective prince,’” he didn’t need to fake a blush at that, “’how would you like-’” he cut off as his eyes widened, reading the rest of the question in his mind.

‘ _-to be fucked by the leader of the Phantom Thieves?’_

He felt his face become redder by the second, a mix of rage and embarrassment and, if he was honest, arousal at the idea of such an act. He cleared his throat and blinked a few times before putting on a shaky smile. “Well, I think that’s all the time I have for today! Thank you all so much for-” he was cut off by a gloved hand covering his mouth. His eyes widened as he looked down. Red leather. He froze as he felt a gun pressed to his temple.

“Not so fast, my dear detective prince,” he heard a deep, smug voice from behind him. “I don’t think you finished reading that last question. Are you too much of a prude to handle such an idea?”

Akechi narrowed his eyes and let out an angry threat. It lost any affect with the gloved hand in the way, but the thief let out a chuckle understanding the sentiment.

“Such an angry prince all of a sudden. What happened to my charming prince of justice?” he taunted. “Don’t worry detective, I’ll be a gentleman and read it for you. It says, ‘how would you like to be fucked by the leader of the Phantom Thieves?’” he grinned wildly at the camera. “Well my dear audience, allow me to introduce myself. I am Joker, leader of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, and your new host for this show.”

Akechi squirmed in rage and Joker pressed the gun harder against his temple in warning. “Ah ah, I wouldn’t do that my prince. One wrong move and I’ll be fucking you with blood instead of lube today.” Akechi felt a wave of fear rush over him. Joker wouldn’t really-? Would he? “I’m going to let go of your mouth for a moment. I trust you’ll behave?”

Joker moved his hand away but kept the gun pressed tight against him. He snarled. “Fuck you.”

Joker’s grin widened. “Maybe some other time honey. Today, I’ll be fucking _you_ every way I want. Now I want you to stand up for me. And don’t think about disobeying, or that sharp mind of yours will be blown out all over this floor.”

Akechi took a steadying breath and stood up, still facing away from Joker and towards the camera. “What a good boy. Now do me a favor and get all those preppy clothes out of my way,” Joker ordered. Akechi’s head whipped around to look at him properly. There he was in his full phantom thief outfit, gun still pointed at him and a cocky smirk on his face. “Did I stutter? Strip, or I’ll cut those clothes off you myself,” he flashed a dagger. Akechi took a deep breath and began to remove his clothes, desperate to maintain any dignity he could by doing this himself. As soon as he was down to his boxers he hesitated. Joker raised an eyebrow. “All of it,” he ordered and Akechi growled as he removed them.

“Good boy,” Joker praised. He walked over to Akechi and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. “I’ll need your help for this next part honey. Turn around and put your wrists behind your back so I can get these on you. It’s a bit harder to do one-handed.”

Akechi grit his teeth but did as told. There went half his mobility for an escape. “And now…” Joker moved behind him and he felt a silky rope tied around his ankles. He began squirming in protest. “Settle the fuck down honey. I want you awake for at least one round, but it sure as hell doesn’t have to be the first,” Joker threatened. Akechi stilled, not wanting to be drugged or knocked out. He wouldn’t be able to fight back at all if that happened, and he’d rather know what Joker was doing during this.

“Much better. I think you’ve answered my question. Too bad it doesn’t change what’s going to happen here huh darling?” he sat on the couch and moved Akechi onto his lap as he addressed the camera. “I bet you’re all wondering what I have planned for your darling detective prince. Well don’t worry, I’m happy to give you all a preview. First, while I’m grateful he’s defended my thieves and I against the murder accusations, I think Akechi-kun here needs to pay for all the slander against us previously. And what better punishment than a long, hard spanking?” he winked as Akechi let out a shriek.

“So noisy and I haven’t even started. I can’t wait to hear you screaming soon,” Joker smirked and maneuvered him into laying across his lap, ass exposed in the air for the world to see live. A gloved hand began to roughly grope at it, squeezing and pulling for the camera. “Alright honey, here’s how this is gonna go. I’m going to start with my hand and your going to count each one I give you. I’ll stop when my hand gets tired. If you miss a number, I’ll start all over again. Understand, Detective?”

“Go fuck yourself,” Akechi twisted and snarled at him. Joker tutted and raise his hand, striking down hard. Akechi hissed and squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to shout from the sting.

“That’s not very nice, brat. What happened to that polite, charming prince that was here a few moments ago?” He raised his hand and struck again on the other side, a second pink hand print forming. “Guess I’ll just have to discipline you extra hard,” he grinned and began a steady stream of smacks.

Akechi bit into the couch cushion, breathing heavily in an effort to control the sounds he wanted to make. The pain was unbearable already, the sharp sting of the leather gloves, the heavy handed hits jolting his hips.

“I don’t hear any counting, Your Highness. Get started or this’ll never end,” Joker reminded him, not easing up at all to let Akechi get his bearings.

“Drop dead,” Akechi growled out. Eventually Joker’s hand would get tired, he just needed to outlast that. He wouldn’t sacrifice his pride on a live stream like that. He couldn’t.

“Suit yourself. I don’t mind turning your pretty little ass as red as my gloves,” Joker shrugged and set to work at a faster pace. No need to go slower if Akechi didn’t need time to say a number anyway.

_SMACK. SMACK. SMACK._

Akechi couldn’t control his body jumping and jolting at each heavy hit. With his eyes shut and teeth grit he tried to hold back any tears coming as he felt fire spreading across his tender ass, the heat from the impact making the once-cool leather of Joker’s glove warm. _Fuck. Fuck. I can take this. I take worse fighting shadows in Mementos regularly, I can-FUCK!_ He gasped as a heavy slap was placed right where his butt and thigh joined. He felt his eyes shoot open and the tears building up in them threatened to spill over. _Don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t you dare fucking cry-_

“AHH!” he screamed as Joker laid out several hits in a row in the same joined area. It felt like a hot knife had been held against it, not cutting but burning the skin. His tears overflowed without him realizing, too caught up in the pain.

“Aww,” Joker cooed and slowed down a bit, still keeping each hit just as hard. “Look at that, the prince is just as pretty when he cries. Look at the camera honey, I’m sure your fans want to see such a pretty picture.”

Akechi sniffled and pushed his face down into the couch to hide, face burning in shame as the tears kept coming. Joker paused his hits and grabbed a fistful of his hair instead. He gasped as his head was forced towards the camera, his tear-stained face on display for all. “What a pretty, pathetic little prince you are right,” Joker teased, only releasing his grip and going back to the brutal rhythm of hits once Akechi let a small sob. “You know, you still haven’t started counting, but my hand is getting kind of tired.”

_Thank god,_ Akechi thought, trying to steady his breathing. “I-I won’t break that easily,” he said, shaky but determined.

Joker hummed. “I thought that might be the case. I know how tough you like to act under that princely facade. But a good thief is always prepared, and I made sure to bring some extra equipment for just this reason.” Akechi turned his face towards Joker to see him reaching into his coat, pulling out a...oh no. His eyes widened as he saw the thick hairbrush. Joker grinned at him and spun the brush in his hand as if it were his dagger. “I bet you thought you could just outlast my hand, huh honey? But we both know you won’t outlast this. Your poor ass is already so red and warm and swollen, I can’t wait to see it after I’m done with this. Of course, we can only ever be done if you start counting,” he threatened and raised the brush.

_SMACK!_

Akechi screamed as loud as the sound of the impact. He jolted forward and tried to squirm away as a new wave of hot tears streamed down his face. Joker put a hand on his low back to hold him down and pinned his legs with one of his own. He would’ve been embarrassed at being held down like a child if he could think about anything but the sore spot the brush left. He let out another yell as Joker struck again on the other side.

“Still not hearing any numbers brat. I’m sure your ass will break long before this brush does if these pretty red spots are anything to go by.”

Akechi sobbed into the couch. He didn’t want to lose whatever pride he had left by not counting, but he couldn’t take much more and had no idea how long Joker would go for even if he did count. What pride did he even have left at this point anyway? All of his fans, his co-workers, even Shido could see him stripped down and spanked to tears, his shame immortalized on the internet. What did he really have left to lose?

“One!” he cried out as Joker laid out another hit.

Joker paused and leered at him, rubbing the brush over the tender skin. Akechi shuddered and felt a shiver travel at the feeling. “Finally giving up huh? Good boy. Don’t lose count now honey,” he said and started a faster pace. Now that Akechi was cooperating, Joker took a moment to admire his work as he laid out hits. Akechi’s ass was completely red at this point, very faint hand prints showing on the edges but mostly lost in the wave of red. His bubble butt was so swollen now Joker doubted he’d be able to fit in any of his pants for the next day. The impact of the brush sent a beautiful ripple across each cheek, jiggling the swollen flesh in a mesmerizing way. His sit spots and a few places on the back of his thighs were a dark red with purple bruises forming. And on the bottom half of each cheek was Joker’s favorite spot; two giant ovals, deeper red than his gloves around the edges and a mix of bruises and welts inside. Joker wanted to see him break from those spots. Each time he laid a particularly heavy hit on one Akechi would shriek as he shouted out the number.

Every 30 hits Joker would pause to run the brush or his hand across the tender skin, watching as Akechi squirmed from the feeling, unsure if it was pleasure or pain or both making him do so. He made sure to give each side a quick rub to keep Akechi from getting numb to the pain of the brush.

Akechi sobbed into the couch, losing himself more and more with each hit as he made sure to call out every number. Whenever Joker would pause to rub him, he had to fight to remember which number he was on as he lost himself in the feeling. The rubbing was such a different feeling than the harsh spanking, almost like a gentle, loving motion that sent sparks through him. His mind became fuzzier every time, and he began to think of Akira as Joker rubbed his bottom. It was so nice...such a gentle act, the feeling reminding him of his cute, quiet barista. He gave into his imagination for a moment and thought of Akira running his hands across him instead, how the kind boy would be sure to be extra gentle at the sight of the bruised skin. He slumped into the couch, imagining snuggling into Akira and-

_SMACK!_

Akechi was ripped out of his daydream by another hit. A chill went down his spine as he struggled to remember what number he’d been on. _What was it? We were...we were well in the hundreds...120? 130?_ he thought in a panic.

Joker grinned as he watch Akechi panic in his lap. “What’s wrong your highness? Did you lose count?” he taunted.

Akechi looked up at him with wide, fearful eyes. “No...that was 130..?” he said, wishing he could sound more confident. Maybe Joker wasn’t paying attention to the numbers. Maybe he could get away with it.

Joker’s grin widened and Akechi knew he’d failed. “Not quite honey. That was 121. And here I was planning to stop at 150. Guess we have to start over now,” he lifted the brush.

Akechi jumped and kicked as best he could with his legs tied up and pinned. “No! Please! Please, I can’t take that many, please, I’m sorry!” he begged. He couldn’t take 150 more hits with the brush. He’d taken hundreds with Joker’s hand and 120 with the brush already. Even the thought of another 30 felt like it would break him.

Joker smacked the brush down again and Akechi screamed. “I don’t know, I feel like you haven’t quite learned your lesson. Maybe if you beg a bit harder…” he trailed off and laid another hit.

“Please! I’ll do anything! Please no more!” Akechi sobbed, voice going hoarse. “Please Joker, I can’t take it!”

Joker hummed and spun the brush in his hand. “Well, since you’ve begged so nicely for me...I guess you can do something else for me.”

Akechi’s head began to nod uncontrollably. “Please, please, anything, I’ll do anything you want,” he whispered, his tear-stained face looking right at Joker.

Joker gave him a smile and ran a hand through his hair. Akechi pushed into the touch, craving any affection he could get after the harsh spanking. He could feel his ass was on fire, his hear beat pulsing around the dark bruises. “Alright honey. I’ve got just the thing I could use your help with. Stand up for me and face the camera,” he ordered, unpinning Akechi’s legs and helping him sit up.

Akechi’s relief lasted for all of five seconds as he moved to stand up. He realized as his cock was freed from Joker’s lap and hit the air that he was hard and dripping. The horror at the realization that being spanked and humiliated on camera had made him harder than he’d ever been was all over his face as he panicked and tried to face away from the camera.

“Ah, ah, ah. I said _face_ the camera honey. You’ll get a chance to show off your pretty ass soon,” Joker smirked as he looked at Akechi’s cock, fully aware of why he didn’t want to face the camera. “You said you’d do anything. Was that a lie?” he asked threateningly.

Akechi whimpered and shut his eyes. “No,” he whispered.

“No what?”

“No, sir.” He took a deep breath and turned.

“Open your eyes,” Joker demanded. Akechi let out another whimper as he did as told and looked right into the camera. The shame he felt traveled over him, his cock twitching against his will. “Good boy. Now you’ll make it up to me,” he heard as Joker untied his ankles, grabbed his waist, pulled him onto his lap and-

“AHHH!” Akechi screamed as he was filled up by Joker’s lubed up cock and his sore bottom came into contact with his lap.

“What a pretty scream,” Joker cooed. “I knew you’d be a better fuck if I didn’t prep you first. Tell me detective, am I the first one to fill you like this?” he asked as he began to thrust steadily.

Akechi sobbed and let out another scream. _I-No-You aren’t him-I_ , he tried to form a coherent thought, images of Akira flashing through his mind. What he wouldn’t give to have Akira like this instead. He imagined the shy boy would be a much gentler lover, prepping him generously and giving him plenty of time to adjust. This was nothing like he wanted. Joker was rough and fast and taking as much as he could from Akechi, barely treating him as more than a hole to fuck.

“I bet you wish that spineless, quiet barista were here fucking you instead huh?” Joker began to taunt. _No,_ Akechi thought as he cried, _keep him out of this, keep away from him._ “I wouldn’t hold my breath your highness; a pushover like that could never give you what you need. He wouldn’t even know what to do with you if I delivered him to you all fucked out and ready to go. Not that he’d want you now. I wonder if he’s watching this, watching you get spanked and fucked and humiliated like you deserve.”

Akechi let out a frustrated shout at that. The thought of Akira seeing this, watching him like this...he wanted to cry, he wanted to scream, he wanted to kill something. Everything else in his life had been taken from him, why did the one relationship he allowed himself to have have to be shattered before it could even really start? Who could want a broken mess like him after this?

Joker shifted his angle and Akechi let out another scream, this time from pleasure. “Oh? Did I find your treasure, detective?” he taunted and pounded into the same spot mercilessly. Akechi’s sobs turned to a mix of pleasure and pain as the fast pace caused his sore bottom to sting more and more. Joker hooked his arms under Akechi’s knees and spread out his legs to give the camera a better view. “How’s it feel to have everything so exposed? You hide so much, now the whole world can see every part of you in the most intimate way,” he growled in Akechi’s ear.

As his cock bounced with every thrust Akechi felt his face burning in shame again. What a pervert he would seem like. Everything he’d built up, his entire image was destroyed beyond repair now. He sobbed and squirmed as Joker pulled his legs up further so he could rub at his nipples. “I know you don’t need me to touch your little cock to come. I know you can come just from your ass like the good, submissive boy you really are,” he whispered, sounding almost loving. “So come for me honey.”

Akechi felt himself pushed over the edge at that. His come shot out and up towards him, covering his chest and face. Joker gave a few more thrusts as Akechi begged him to stop, too overstimulated now. “Please, I can’t take it, Joker please it’s too much!”

Joker hissed and gave a final thrust as he came, filling him to the point of it dripping out onto his lap. He sat to catch his own breath for a moment, the room quiet other than Akechi crying as he slumped back against Joker. After a moment Joker moved the detective off his lap and maneuvered him onto his knees, face in the couch and ass in the air, cum still dripping out. Joker tucked himself back into his pants and walked over to the camera. He grabbed it off the tripod and walked back over.

“And that’s the end of our interview with the famous second detective prince everyone!” he said as he pointed the camera right at Akechi’s beaten ass, fondling it to show off the dripping cum. “Thank you all so much for being here. I hope you’ve enjoyed getting to know Akechi-kun on a more personal level; I know I certainly have,” he turned the camera towards his face and gave a wink before ending the stream. He put the camera down on the table and made a quick escape.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

“ _You’re really sure you want this?” Akira asked for the tenth time in the past hour._

_Goro rolled his eyes. “For the last time Akira, yes. I want this. If you do_ not _want to do this, you can say so and I’ll drop it forever. But if it’s just me you’re worrying about then don’t. I know what I want.”_

“ _I just want to make sure you aren’t doing this out of anything...bad..?”_

_Goro sighed. “I get what you’re concerned about, but no. I’m not asking for this because I think the old me deserves to be raped or beaten or humiliated. I’m asking for this because I think it’d be hot and I remember daydreaming about you swooping in in that ridiculous thief outfit during one of those boring as fuck interviews and fucking my brains out. And the video would be hot to watch another day. I thought you’d be overjoyed to make a sex tape where you get to have your way with me?”_

“ _It’s not that! That part sounds hot and I’d do anything you’d ask to get you to make a sex tape. Hell, I’_ _d do anything you ask anyway, no sex or sex tape needed. As long as this is coming from a healthy place I’m all in,” Akira explained and wrapped his arms around his fiance. “When were you thinking?”_

_Goro gave him a smile. Uh oh. “I was thinking there’s no time like the present right?” Akira gulped and nodded, blood rushing south at the thought. “Great. I already have the camera ready, and your Joker costume...”_

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Goro laid on the couch sobbing in defeat, face covered in his own fluids and cum dripping out of his sore ass, when he felt a gentle touch against his back. “Please, no more, please-”, he began begging.

“Shh, you’re okay honey, it’s me, it’s Akira,” Akira whispered gently as he rubbed light circles into Goro’s back. He’d quickly changed out of his Joker outfit and rushed back to the living room of their shared apartment to tend to his fiance. “I’m here honey, you’re safe.”

Goro blinked open his eyes, tears still flowing down his face and hiccups wracking his body. “’Kira?” he mumbled, still deep in subspace.

Akira smiled fondly. His fiance was so cute like this, fucked out and mind blank of anything. “Yeah sweetheart, it’s me. I’m going to clean you up and take care of you now, okay?” Goro nodded and closed his eyes again, his cries getting quieter from the relief of having Akira near him now. Nothing could hurt him if Akira was around.

Akira pressed a light kiss to his temple and got to work. He helped Goro lay down properly on his stomach releasing the handcuffs and rubbing his wrists. There would be light marks, but nothing Goro wouldn’t be able to hand with his gloves if needed. He then grabbed a washcloth and cleaned the dried cum and tears off his face, being careful not to press or rub too hard. “Here baby, I’m gonna lift you up and carry you to the bathroom, okay?” A small nod. “Alright, here we go.” Akira helped Goro stand for a moment before lifting him into a bridal carry and making his way to the bathroom, a warm bath ready. He laid Goro gently in the tub, his fiance letting out a whimper as his sore bottom came in contact with the water. “Shh, I know baby, I know.”

He grabbed a bottle of water and some chocolate from where he’d set them up before all this on the sink. “Drink some of this for me honey,” he opened the bottle and tipped it into Goro’s mouth. He helped him sip it slowly and put it aside once it was half gone, then fed him a piece of chocolate before starting to clean up the rest of him.

As Akira took his time pampering his fiance, Goro slowly began to come back down to reality. He groaned as Akira placed another kiss on his forehead. “Akira..?” he called out and looked in the other man’s direction.

“Hey honey, welcome back to the land of the not-totally-fucked-out,” he teased with a sly smile.

Goro rolled his eyes and sunk further into the water. “God, this tub is horrible. Why don’t think make softer tubs?” he complained.

“Hmm, guess intense BDSM sessions weren’t on the list of priorities when they designed the bathroom.”

“Well whoever designed this place should fix their priorities and get a more interesting sex life,” Goro snarked and Akira chuckled. He loved his fucked out fiance, but it was nice to have his snarky little shit back too.

Once Goro was clean and, as he put, “no longer dripping cum like a fucking faucet”, Akira lifted him out of the tub and patted him dry. He let out a whistle as he reached his ass. “Hope you weren’t planning on sitting anytime this week.”

Goro scoffed. “Why would I do that? I have a wonderful, whipped fiance I can use as a personal carrier any time I want,” he smirked. Akira just grinned brightly and agreed, making Goro blush. He was so whipped for this man. After carrying him to their bedroom, he laid Goro out on his stomach and grabbed some lotion.

“This is gonna sting,” he warned and Goro hugged a pillow. He howled as the cool lotion came into contact with his beaten ass, the feeling both painful and relieving. “Sorry baby.” Akira tried to be gentle but thorough as he massaged Goro’s ass. Once satisfied, he put the lotion aside and lifted his fiance to slide under him. “So...how was it?” He began rubbing Goro’s ass and back lightly.

Goro nuzzled into his chest. “Really good. I always wanted to see myself fucked by you in your Joker outfit, it’ll be fun to watch the video later.”

Akira groaned. “Don’t say it like that, you’ll get me going again and I don’t think your ass can take it right now.”

“I have a mouth.”

“Is that an offer?”

“It’s a, ‘you can do whatever you want to me as long as I don’t have to move or sit on anything’.”

“Hmm. Tempting. Maybe later though, I’d rather cuddle you to death right now.”

“Sap,” Goro murmured as he felt himself dozing off. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Akira. “Thank you for trying this.”

“Anytime honey,” Akira whispered and kissed the top of his head. “Get some rest love. I love you.”

“Love you too...”


End file.
